Who am I
by maya-chan14
Summary: A one-shot! My excitement got the best of me, when I read that there was going to be a Fairy Tail Movie on APRIL 2012! so this is my one-shot for NALU! Hope everyone liked it!


**Hey minna!I'm back!Well it's finally Christmas vacation here in the Philippines!So I get to make new chappies!BUT no promises!I'm still enjoying my relaxation time!**

**Here's another one-shot to everyone, made especially for our occasion this Christmas, I hope everyone enjoys using their imagination for this^^**

**Disclaimers: Fairy Tail && Hiro Mashima!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Also to Casting Crowns - Who Am I**

* * *

><p>FAIRY TAIL. Hasn't these words intrigued everyone when they heard it? Of course it made an impact on everyone. Although it may sound mythical, in truth no one would ever imagine something so cute and romantic will come from within it.<p>

_**Who am I, that the Lord of all the earth**_  
><em><strong>Would care to know my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would care to feel my hurt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who am I, that the Bright and Morning Star<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would choose to light the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>For my ever wandering heart`<strong>_

_"Come with me"_ those were the words he said. And that's where their friendship started. 3 words would lead to everything in their life.

Lucy. A girl who was raised as royalty. Anyone would think she had the perfect life, yet she didn't. Her mother, who she loved dearly, cared for her. Watched over her. All a mother could ever do for their child, until that fateful day that brought her world down. She was crying her heart out, all for her mother that had passed away. It pained her dearly, loosing someone at a young age puts a heavy scar in her heart. But she had hope, because her father was still there for her. Or so she thought, the day her birthday arrived she made him a rice ball to help him replenish his fatigue, but was slapped away like thrash.

She was hurt because of that, her only loved one refused to even give her even a single amount of time to spend with her all vanished. Making her resolve, she decided to leave, even if she was leaving a place full of her cherished memories.

_**Not because of who I am**_  
><em><strong>But because of what You've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not because of what I've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>But because of who You are<strong>_

Natsu. Also known as 'Salamander of Fairy Tail'. Has been famous for destroying eveything, everywhere he goes. Although he may be a clown at their guild, some doesn't know that he also has a dark past. A past that even until now, he still wishes that may be brought back. He still wishes to fine his foster father, Igneel. A fire Dragon, that raised him, and though him everything he could teach Natsu. But at year X777 he disappeared without a trace. Along with the other dragons in the world, also the date Lucy's mother had died.

_**I am a flower quickly fading**_  
><em><strong>Here today and gone tomorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>A wave tossed in the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vapor in the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still You hear me when I'm calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lord, You catch me when I'm falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>And You've told me who I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am Yours, I am Yours<strong>_

Lucy's first impression on Fairy Tail was that it was chaotic, many where wacko. Yet, she saw it as home. And she loved each and everyone in it. And everyone loved her back, well some was seriously adoring her like a porcelain doll, but inside that doll was a mean Erza-twinish. But anyone would think of protecting her the moment they saw her big brown eyes, tinging tears. And team Natsu was one of them.

Phantom Lord had attacked their home, and her friends Levy, Jet and Droy. She didn't know what they wanted from their home, but she was mad that they attacked her friends. She vowed to never let Phantom harm anymore within her family. But with the history of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, it never was bound to happen. These two guilds just didn't side with each others point of view on many things.

But Natsu raged through their guild once he heard a member talking about his blond teammate, that had been captured. He caught her when she jumped out of that tower. Bringing her back to the guild, they sat at their basement, still in the attack of the Phantom. Yet he listened to her, she revealed to them she was the heiress of the Heartfilia's. But stepped down on the title, because she didn't need it, or the pretty dresses. All she wanted was to be loved for who she was. And Fairy Tail was the place where she was accepted as Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail.

_**Who am I, that the eyes that see my sin**_  
><em><strong>Would look on me with love and watch me rise again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who am I, that the voice that calmed the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would call out through the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And calm the storm in me<strong>_

The fight had been long and hard, but he still had the strength to battle with Gajeel. Beating him as much as he can for hurting his nakama. His teammate.

They won, they didn't give her to them and didn't back down. They suffered together, cried together, laughed and smiled together. Fairy Tail was truly a guild that she ever imagined it to be.

_**Not because of who I am**_  
><em><strong>But because of what You've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not because of what I've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>But because of who You are<strong>_

Erza accepted her. Treating her like a sister, and a nakama at the same time. They bonded a couple of times, but the fact that Erza was able to open up to her even in a sort span of time was unexpected. Everyone though Erza was this strong willed woman. But Lucy knew she was a little girl inside, wishing to be a princess or even wished she wore some jewelry when they were still kids. Erza is a strong girl, yes. And she opened up to Lucy, who saw that she was emotional too. She was afraid that the person important to her would completely disappear.

Lucy who saw her crying, never judged her and just let her cry her heart out. Lucy who tried to do her best in every mission they did, so she could get her approval on her or even accepted her. Yet Erza laughed at that, because the second they introduced each other, Erza knew she could trust Lucy.

_**I am a flower quickly fading**_  
><em><strong>Here today and gone tomorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>A wave tossed in the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vapor in the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still You hear me when I'm calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lord, You catch me when I'm falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>And You've told me who I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am Yours<strong>_

Gray never did judge her. Because the moment he laid his eyes on her he though 'cute'. Some would say she was sexy or hot, but for Gray. He thought she was cute. Her smile, her laugh everything about her was intriguing. Even the fact that her glare could match Erza's. But he swore some of the times he was much scared at Lucy than Erza.

The time on their little 'trip' to Galuna Island was something else. They found an underground cave that held the iced Deliora. Seeing this, the memories he spent with his teacher Ul came rushing in. He blamed himself for her death. Lucy had summoned Lyra out, and asked her if she could play them a song, and she did.

Gray couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Lucy noticed it and quickly asked Lyra to play a happier song. Gray was grateful for a friend that was understanding. Lucy had even said it herself, 'your not to blame Gray, it was her choice to protect you', then she smiled. Which Gray smiled back.

_**Not because of who I am**_  
><em><strong>But because of what You've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not because of what I've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>But because of who You are<strong>_

Well months passed and we witnessed episodes in which they gained Lisanna back. Knowing an alternate world known as 'EDOLAS', their counterparts living a hectic life like them. But one thins was for certain in Edolas. Edo Natsu and Edo Lucy had feelings for each other. Even with their opposite personalities, the two was still clear for showing their care for one another. Or was it they were both dense like their counterparts in Earthland.

_**I am a flower quickly fading**_  
><em><strong>Here today and gone tomorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>A wave tossed in the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vapor in the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still You hear me when I'm calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lord, You catch me when I'm falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>And You've told me who I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am Yours<strong>_

Leading us here to Earthland~

Many suspected to see Natsu clinging to Lisanna, since she came back. Unfortunately they were wrong, and amused to see Natsu look like a lost puppy. A puppy that was eagerly waiting for it's owner. And the 'owner' happened to be a blond Celestial Mage.

"Good morning Everyone! Merry Christmas!" Lucy greeted as soon as she arrived. Which many greeted back happily.

Now that everyone see's it, they became attached to her. Seeing her like a little sister, but in truth she isn't. She's a grown up teenager. Okay that was confusing~ But one thing was for sure.

She wasn't any woman that any guy could hit on. That's what Natsu thinks, because in truth she was a weirdo. And will always be a weirdo for him.

_**I am Yours**_  
><em><strong>Whom shall I fear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whom shall I fear<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I am Yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am Yours<strong>_

"Stupid!Don't ever try and pull another stunt like that!Got that?" Natsu hissed as he sat beside his best friend. They were sitting back at Fairy Tail, after their 7 year disappearance on Tenrou Island.

Here they were sitting with Natsu lecturing her, and that was a first. The other members were still enjoying themselves, while the others mainly the core members of Fairy Tail was amused and continued watching the two.

"I know I know...I'm sorry" Lucy mumbled, but still loud enough for the others to hear. She was already lectured by Erza and Gray, she didn't need the others to add up to the list. So she apologizes in advance. Natsu in return 'hmph', as he crossed his arms yet didn't make a move to leave.

"But I did say 'It's always more fun when we're together' " Lucy whispered loud enough for only Natsu to hear. At those words Natsu's ears twitched. He remembered the way Kain stepped hard on her, still she refused to run away like she was told to.

"You really are a weirdo you know that?" His eyes softened, yet he grinned when he saw her face blush slowly. Chuckling to himself, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Making Lucy blush more.

The others still watching them, Gray and Erza exchanged knowing smiles, while Levy was clinging to Gajeel like her life depended on him, out of pure glee. Wendy smiled along with Charle and Happy. Whereas Mira was containing herself from exploding.

Slowly Natsu inched his face closer to Lucy's. Lucy's heart was beating fast and loud, she swore Natsu could hear it and hoped he didn't. Yeah we know she's crazy sometimes. And we love her for that.

"But I love you for being you" Natsu whispered ever so sweetly. Thus Lucy world seemed to slow down as Natsu kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, Lucy didn't even know he was capable of being so gentle.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and silently waited what was next to happen to the two best friends.

Natsu pulled away, but still kept his arms on her. Lucy was still in a daze, and in a split second or two she was grinning like she won the lottery.

"Who knew Salamander was getting soft?" Lucy said more like asked, making Natsu blush this time. And this time Lucy whispered something in return.

"Getting soft on me that is~" Lucy sing sang as she whispered to him. Moving away a bit, she kissed his cheek. Much to Natsu's surprise that is. Hey like Lucy in a second or two he grinned his usual idiotic grin.

"Yeah only you" Natsu said grinning as he pulled her closer to him. (A/N: Imagine Natsu hugging Lucy, when Lucy stopped Natsu from going berserk that time they were in Edolas, forgot the episode but it was there!XD)

The guild erupted into cheers, some congratulated them to. Some "Finally" "about time" , were said.

Natsu just grinned at everyone, because he was happy. Happy to be with the girl he loved.

"I love you for you, weirdo" Natsu whispered, kissing her cheek. Lucy smiled as her blush intensified. Oohh's and aww's were heard after Natsu kissed her cheek. Making Lucy hide her face in the crock of his neck, whereas Natsu laughed it off.

* * *

><p><strong>EhhhH! Why did I even write this again!Oh right!Because I wanted to try giving some of you the point of dream I had or figured they'd admit. Seriously? IT JUST CAME UP WHEN I READ THERE WAS GOING TO BE A FAIRY TAIL MOVIE ON APRIL 2012!<strong>

**hahaha!Can't wait for it!Seriously!**

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA! **

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


End file.
